


Завтрак/Breakfast

by Dear_Al



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Визуал от G до T [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Art, Breakfast, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Food, Illustration, M/M, Markers, Romance, Sketching, Traditional Art, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Tea, coffee and the fate of the world at Breakfast. Sketch with alcohol markers.Чай, кофе и судьбы мира за завтраком. Скетч спиртовыми маркерами.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Визуал от G до T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845145
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Завтрак/Breakfast




End file.
